Just Wake Up
by Cymbala
Summary: What would happen to Sango if Miroku died? But wait, did he really die?
1. Oh God no

**Hey, I'm here yet again with another pointless fic. I hope that you guys like it, at least a little. I might actually be able to do more than a oneshot this time! I based like the first half of this fic on a Futurama episode, so if you recognize the plot, don't be surprised. **

Just Wake Up

"Can't catch me!" yelled Shippo as he ran from Kirara. HE hid behind a tree, which was of no help because Kirara easily sniffed him out. They continued to run around until they heard Kagome's voice

"Hey you guys, it's time to eat!" Shippo and Kirara quickly hurried back to Kaede's hut.

When they got there, everyone was sitting around the pot of food. Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing about her exams that she had to take the next week, and Miroku was smiling, rubbing a red handprint on his face, because...well, do I need to tell you?

When the food was totally ready, they all dug in. Afterward, they all decided to go to sleep. Inuyasha took his usual place in the corner, while everyone else got out a mat.

Miroku, being the gentleman that he was, decided to give Sango a very heart felt goodnight...scratch that, make that a very ass felt goodnight. He, as usual, went to bed with a print on his face.

The next morning, everything was normal.

Shippo was playing with Kirara. He was running from her yet again, but this time, be tripped and scraped his knee against a very sharp rock. He fell on the ground and started to cry. Kirara quickly transformed and took him back to the hut.

In the village, the whole gang was rounded up by one of the villagers and taken back to Kaede's.

"What do you need from us NOW you old hag?" said Inuyasha. Kagome nudged him hard with her elbow for being so rude.

"It is not what I need from ye, it is what Shippo needs." The little kitsune was lying in a bed in a lot of pain.

"What happened?" asked Kagome in a worried voice.

"He was playing and he fell and got cut on a rock. Unfortunately the cut was deeper tan I thought and has now become infected. I need ye to go and find an herb for me, so I can heal him. Also, there is another herb I need. It may come in handy in the future." Kaede explained what the herbs looked like and where to find them. Within a few minutes the gang was off.

It only took them about 20 minutes to find the place. The y quickly gathered the herbs they needed and began to head back.

However, on the way back, things weren't as simple.

Kikyo appeared. She was ready now to take them all out. She quickly knocked out Kagome, which caused Inuyasha to join the fight head on, though she tied him to a tree with her soul carriers before he could get too close. That just left Miroku and Sango.

Thinking that she wouldn't need them, she left her weapons with Kaede. Kikyo drew her bow as fast as lightning itself. She was aiming strait for Sango.

"You're the demon slayer aren't you? Maybe it's about time you go slayed."

She let her arrow fly. It was aimed at Sango's heart. Suddenly though, when the worst seemed inevitable, Miroku jumped in front of her. However, the arrow had so much thrust that it went through Miroku and poked Sango in the chest, barely piercing it.

Miroku fell forward onto the ground. Kikyo was about to shoot again, but she felt Naraku near by and decided to check it out.

"Be warned." She said. "You're lives have been spared...today." She walked off into the distance.

He soul collectors let go of Inuyasha, and Kagome regained consciousness.

She saw Miroku's body on the ground. He wasn't moving.

Sango recovered from the shock and quickly turned him over. She felt for a heartbeat, but couldn't find one.

"Oh God...He's...He's dead..."

**Hahahahahahahaha cliffy!** **Just another reason to hate Kikyo. Don't worry, she does die. Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter! Review Review Review! **


	2. Is that you?

**Hello yet again! I am now (if you haven't figured it out yet) am posting the next chapter! What will happen to Sango? Find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but it's step number 35 my 108 step**

**Master plan with which I plan on ruling the world...but you don't know that...**

Last time:

_She saw Miroku's body on the ground. He wasn't moving._

_Sango recovered from the shock and quickly turned him over. She felt for a heart beat, but couldn't find one._

"_Oh God...He's...He's dead..."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tears began to stream down Sango's face. She cupped her hands over her face.

'_It's my fault,' _she thought, '_he died saving me!'_

Naturally, Kagome was crying as well. Inuyasha tried to comfort her by holding her. She cried onto his chest as he too began to water.

Sango took the arrow from Miroku's chest. She lent over and kissed him.

"I wish you could have been alive to feel that." They all stayed there for a good 30 minutes without saying anything, just crying over their lost friend. When the time came to actually go back to the hut, Sango carried Miroku's body. She felt so guilty, it was the least she could do. All was silent as they walked.

When they arrived at the hut, Kaede was the first to greet them.

"It's about time ye came...oh my..."

They gave Kaede the herb and told her the story of how Miroku had perished. She prepared the herb for Shippo, who then also heard the horrible story. Many tears were yet again shed.

One question still lay unanswered. What was the other herb for? (remember she asked them to get two kinds).

"Oh that? It is actually an herb that helps people with depression. It gives them a feeling of happiness, even if only for a short time."

They all agreed that after the herb was properly prepared, Sango should get it. She after all was most likely having the hardest time.

Later that day, Miroku was buried under a large tree just outside the village.

That night before Sango went off to visit Miroku's grave, Kaede gave the prepared herb to Sango. It was in a small pot and actually looked more like some kind of spread. Before she left, Kaede told Sango

"Don't forget to put out the fire." Sango didn't really understand this, so she chose to ignore it.

When she reached the site, she sat down next to the stone that had been used to mark the spot where he was buried. She cried some more, before looking up at the stars for a while. She had taken the pot filled with the spread like herb with her, so she dipped her finger in and licked it. Her eyes widened.

"This stuff is really good!" she said. She put her finger back in and brought it back into her mouth. As she sat there, sucking on her finger, she could see a figure forming in the distance.

It looked like a man. He was carrying a staff and it looked like he was wearing robes, just like the kind...Miroku used to wear?

She stood up. The figure came closer and closer. She wasn't sure who it was or what to expect, until she hard his voice.

"Sango? You haven't forgotten me already have you?"

**Oooooooo now what could be going on in this little town? Why is he back? Is he a zombie? No...he must be a minion of Naraku. No that's not it...I know! How about you read the next chapter when it's posted? Now there's an idea worth contemplating! **

**Ja ne! **


	3. a dream?

**Thanks for the reviews people! Anyway, I noticed that the last chapter was a little short, so I'm going to try to make this one longer. **

**Disclaimer: You know the deal, 35th step in my master plan yadda yadda yadda... Yeah I don't own Inuyasha**

Last time:

_She stood up. The figure came closer and closer. She wasn't sure who it was or what to expect, until she hard his voice._

"_Sango? You haven't forgotten me already have you?"_

She couldn't believe her ears, it was Miroku! He was right there coming to her!

She was so happy that she ran towards him, right into his arms. She began to cry on his chest.

"Hey hey, I thought seeing me again would make you happy. Had I known you were going to cry, I wouldn't have come!"

She laughed and shook her head.

"I'm crying because I'm happy! I thought you were dead!" She pointed at the grave that lay under the tree. He looked at it and then back at her.

"I am dead Sango."

Sango was most likely the most confused person on the planet at that moment. He was dead, but he was standing right here!

"But...how is this possible?"

Miroku thought for a while. He held his chin with one hand. About three minutes latter he had an answer.

"I don't know and I don't care. As long as I'm with you Sango, nothing else matters." He leaned down and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but relaxed and melted into the kiss, returning the passion.

When they separated, Miroku held her again.

"I'm so glad you're back Miroku." She said.

"I'm happy to hear that, but Sango," he said, "You have to do me a favor."

"What?" she asked.

"Just wake up."

Sango gave him a very confused look. "What on earth are you-"she was cut off, because she opened her eyes. She lifted her head. It was morning and she still was under the tree next to Miroku's grave with the little pot next to her.

"It was all just a dream?" she said. She looked up to find Kagome running toward her waving.

"There you are Sango!" she said, "We've been looking for you!"

Sango stood up and waved back. She really wasn't all there though. The dream had been so real, she really was having a hard time believing it was a dream. She went back to the hut with Kagome.

"Where were you Sango?" asked Inuyasha. Sango told them about how she had stayed all night at the grave and about the dream she had.

"Ye really must miss him to have such a dream about him." Said Kaede. Sango frowned. Yes it was only a dream. Now she was back in reality, where he was gone, and she couldn't see him anymore.

That night, everyone fell asleep, accept Sango. It was just too painful to think about Miroku, though she couldn't get him out of her mind. She took out the small pot of the weird herb and stuck her finger in. She sucked all the herb off, then took another finger full. As she finished this one, she saw the curtain that blocked the entrance move. In came Miroku.

Her face lit up as she immediately got up and ran into him just as she had the previous night.

He smiled.

"You haven't missed me too much have you?" She shook her head.

"What's there to miss?" she joked, "I don't get groped anymore, or peeped at either!"

Miroku laughed. "There is one thing that you must have missed at least a little bit."

She smiled. "What?"

"This." He leaned down and kissed her again.

After, they simply sat down and talked for a while and cuddled while they were at it.

"It's surprising that no one has woken up." He said.

Sango looked around at everyone sleeping soundly. She shrugged and leaned against him again.

Miroku, I'm so happy when I'm with you like this." She said, "I really wish that it wouldn't end."

"I'm happy that you feel that way Sango, but there is something that you have to do for me."

Sango's face that once held a smile faded and became one that held a frown.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just wake up."

"No...no...Don't make me! I don't-"she was cut off again because she opened her eyes.

**Oooooooo, now it's getting weird yes? Anyway, tell me what you think! Ja ne! **


	4. Never go to bed without your herb

**Thank you guys so much for all the kind reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside like I've been stuffed with that stuff that's in pillows...Yeah, I'm strange. Anyway, this chapter goes out to MirokuTheMonk20, who suggested this idea and I thought it would be fun to put it in! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha of Futurama, but I'm pretty sure you knew that.**

Last Time:

"_No...No...Don't make me! I don't-"she was cut off again because she opened her eyes._

Sango looked around. She was still in Kaede's hut, but it was morning now. The sun was shining through the windows in such a way, that you couldn't help but feel happy inside. Not even Sango, with all her grief, could escape the clutches of the beautiful sunlight that made you feel like a God.

"I'm glad to see you smiling so early in the morning!" said Kagome. She was sitting around a pot making breakfast. Mmmmmmm...Food...

"Hey Kagome, where are the others?" she asked, noticing the emptiness of the small hut. Kagome stirred the food a bit.

"Inuyasha went out to do something, though he wouldn't tell me what, Shippo and Kirara are outside playing with a ball I got them, and Kaede is in the village helping out a young couple who is having their first baby." She took a spoonful of the soup in the pot and blew on it. She took a small sip, and couldn't help but make a nice loud "Mmmmmmm" sound. Sango laughed. She got up and brushed her hair a bit with her hands before leaving for the village herself.

Once there, she just walked around. She wasn't really there to do anything, she just kind of wanted to be somewhere with other people.

"Miss! Excuse me, Miss Demon Exterminator?"

Sango turned around to find a group of about five or six girls all with worried looks on their faces.

"What's the matter girls? Is there a demon you need me to get rid of?"

The girl who had addressed her shook her head.

"We were just wondering where that handsome monk that travels with you is."

"Usually he comes to visit us whenever you come back to the village." One girl added.

"Yes, yes, has he fallen ill?" another cooed.

Sango's happy feeling took a mega drop to rock bottom. She lowered her eyes.

"He...He passed away during battle a few days ago. I'm sorry."

All the girls let out a very loud gasp before breaking into tears of the biggest kind.

Sango couldn't take it.

She ran.

She ran into the forest, not really knowing where she was going. She eventually stopped. She just leaned against a tree and began crying again. Now it was official, now he was gone. She herself had admitted it. It really hurt now. She was finally going to have to accept the fact that he was dead.

When she began to stop crying, she could hear a voice not to far from her.

"No that's not it...how about casual? Something like 'hey Kagome, how're ya doin'? Listen, I was just waking around when I saw this pretty bunch of flowers, so I decided to pick them for you!' Ah Godammit! That's too straight forward!"

Sango snickered lightly. _"Inuyasha?" _she thought, "_Why is he out here practicing...no way..."_

She couldn't help but walk towards the voice until Inuyasha came into view, pacing back and forth with a small bouquet of flower in his hands.

"Hey Inuyasha, what are you doing?" she said.

Suddenly realizing that Sango was there, he began to try and hide the bouquet franticly, though to no avail.

"I saw the flowers Inuyasha, spill."

Caught red (or should I say flower) handed, he gave up without a fight.

"I was going to give these to Kagome." He said a blush across his features.

Sango took the bouquet from his hands to look at it.

"Inuyasha, these are beautiful! Kagome will love them."

Inuyasha, now feeling a small sense of pride because his choices were complimented, gave a small smirk and held his head a little higher. Sango laughed.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you giving these to her?"

The blush returned.

"Well I was going to...I mean I was uh...What I mean is..."

"You were going to tell Kagome how you really feel huh?" she said.

Inuyasha lowered his head, but managed to nod. Sango yet again laughed.

"How did you choose between Kagome and Kikyo?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha looked off into the distance.

"I guess I just accepted the fact that Kikyo and I can never be, because she is dead, and I'm still here. Plus, Kagome is such a great girl...she's...she's..."

"The girl you've always been looking for?"

Inuyasha nodded. He got up with the flowers.

"Could you keep everyone out of the hut for a while? I want to be alone with her when I tell her." Sango nodded. She got up and hurried toward the hut to clear everyone out.

On her way there, she thought about what Inuyasha had said.

'_He accepted that she was dead huh? I'll try that. Next time I go to sleep, I won't think about him! I won't even use that nice herb that makes me fell good!'_ Thus it was decided. She cleared everyone out of the hut, except for Kagome and then headed back to the forest to give Inuyasha the signal.

After he left, Sango couldn't help but fall asleep. The scenery was so beautiful, that it just made you fell plain old drowsy.

"Sango? Sango, wake up!" said Kagome. Sango opened her eyes to see Kagome, Shippo, Kaede, and Inuyasha standing together.

"What's going on you guys?" she asked as she wiped her eyes.

Kagome and the others smiled.

"We prepared a song for you that will make you feel better about Miroku! One, Two, Three, Go!"

Suddenly, everyone joined hands and began to can-can.

Sango couldn't help but say, "What the hell?"

However, they didn't stop. Suddenly, they all began to sing

_Don't worry_

_Be happy_

_Don't worry_

_Be happy_

They all began to ooo and ahhhh as Inuyasha in a low voice snag Don't worry, be happy now.

For some odd and unknown reason, Sango couldn't help but clap along and actually ended up joining the in their merry can-can. That is, until she woke up from this horrible nightmare.

"Ok," she said, "Note to self, never, ever, EVER got to sleep without taking some of that herb, I think it's meant to help people keep their sanity as well as recover from depression!"

She got up, hit her head a couple of times to forget the dream, and headed back to the hut.

**Wow, this chapter actually ended up being better than I thought it would be! Anyway, till next time, Ja ne! **


	5. The true way to use it

**I hate myself for not updating for so long, but now I am here. Foamy** **has just recently taken over my life, so I have had like no time for anything else. Now though, all is good. **

_She got up, hit her head a couple of times to forget the dream, and headed back to the hut._

When she arrived, Inuyasha was still inside with Kagome. She decided to peak in the window to see what they were doing. She could see Inuyasha playing with his fingers and a very annoyed Kagome.

'Don't tell me…he hasn't said anything yet!'

"Inuyasha! If you're going to tell me something then say it!"

Inuyasha stopped playing with his fingers and looked right at her.

"O….ok….BUT LISTEN GOOD! I mean I uh….."

She looked at him, a blush across her face and hope in her eyes. He swallowed hard as a blush spread across his own features.

"What I mean to say is…I mean you I…."

"Yes?" asked Kagome.

Sango was getting anxious as Shippo and Kaede joined her around the window.

"I…I...Aw screw it, Kagome, I love you!" He then bent in and crashed his lips onto hers.

Outside, three very loud 'yes's could be heard.

Inuyasha and Kagome immediately pulled away and looked out the window where all three of them were giving them the big thumbs up. Inuyasha started to laugh, which made Kagome start as they both returned the sign.

Sango smiled at them and took of for another walk.

'They're finally together,' she thought, 'it's about time.'

She couldn't help but stop by the river and think.

'I wonder if Miroku and I would have gotten together like that.'

She reached next to her to try and open the pot of herb that she usually had with her, but forgot that she left it in the hut. She got up and headed back to get it.

When she arrived, Kaede was stirring some soup in a pot over the fire while Shippo at in Kagome's lap as Inuyasha placed his arm around Kagome's waist. She looked around and saw the pot by her bed.

"What's up Sango?" asked Inuyasha.

She picked up the small pot.

"I just came back to get this really tasty herb Kaede gave me."

"Wait, tasty?" asked Kaede.

Sango looked at her funny and replied

"Yes, it is quite tasty. Have you ever tried it?"

Kaede slapped her head.

"Sango my child, ye must be careful. Though the herb is eatable, the safe way to use it is burning it like incense and smelling the smoke."

Sango looked at the pot.

'So that's why that night Kaede told me to put out the fire the first night she gave it to me.'

"If you do choose to eat it, there are some rules you must be aware of. One small helping calms you down; two puts you to sleep, and three puts you into such a deep sleep that you never wake up."

'Never wake up? Then I can dream forever, and be with Miroku forever.'

"Thank you Kaede. I think I understand what I must now do."

She took the pot and left the hut to go into the forest.

Once she reached a spot that she thought was suitable, she sat down. She uncovered the pot and looked down into the contents. She stuck her finger in and put it in her mouth.

"One to calm me down."

She dipped her finger in again and ate it.

"Two puts me two sleep."

She dipped it in one more time and looked at her finger.

"And three…leads me to eternal happiness."

**Ok, it's short, but it's up ain't it? Anyway, one more chapter and it's done! Stay a reader! And review! **


	6. author's note

I know that you all want me to post the last chapter, and I will, so fret not! However, I really am getting a little annoyed at the people who keep saying I took the idea from futurama. I am aware of this, and I have mentioned it in my author's notes a couple of times. If you would please only leave reviews about whether or not you liked it (criticism about my writing accepted!) or whether you want me to continue. Thank you and FAREWEEEEEELL :rides of one her magical flying chair:


	7. Waking Up

**:angels singing in the background: FINAL CHAPTER PEOPLE! I hope you guys like it, and have enjoyed the story, however, I want to know if you guys want me to put up a sequel cause I have an idea for one, so if you want, just say so. Anyway, onward to the last chapter of Just Wake Up.**

"_One to calm me down."_

_She dipped her finger in again and ate it._

"_Two puts me two sleep."_

_She dipped it in one more time and looked at her finger._

"_And three…leads me to eternal happiness."_

She was about to eat it, but she suddenly heard a voice coming from nowhere.

"Sango! Sango, please don't do it!" it said. It was Miroku's voice.

She looked around, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Miroku! I have to! If I don't then we can never be together! Don't you want to be together with me?" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Sango, of course I want to be with you, but I don't want you to die for me. You still have a life to live and places to go!"

She shook her head furiously.

"Miroku, I'm scared! What the fuck do you expect me to do without you? I don't think that I can do it!"

"Sango, you can do it! I believe in you! Plus, what are you going to do if you're dead? There's some man out there right now sitting around looking at the sky and thinking of his perfect woman and that woman is you Sango. Don't throw your life away because of me!"

Sango looked at the ground as the tears slid off her face and hit the soil beneath her. For some reason though, she began to smile. She laughed a little too.

"Miroku…I'm sorry…but that man is going to have to die alone…because I don't want anyone else but you."

And with that, she thrust her finger covered in the herb into her mouth.

Sango flicked her eyes open and looked around. Above her was a wooden roof with a few small holes in the top. There was also a window on one of the walls where sunlight was shining through. She was in a bed under a cover with a small towel on her head. She looked to her left, and there she saw a man with purple and black robes sleeping. She tried to speak, but it was very difficult.

'I guess I would be weak after going into an eternal coma.'

However, she tried again and this time managed to get out a very small

"Mi...Miroku..."

As small as a sound she made, it was enough to wake the man from his slumber. He looked straight into her eyes, and then wiped his own to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"S…Sango?"

She nodded and muttered a small

"Sorry."

Miroku quickly darted out of the hut and screamed

"INUYASHA, KAGOME, SHIPPO, KAEDE, AND KIRARA, SANGO WOKE UP!"

About three seconds later, everyone was inside crowding around Sango with happiness in their eyes.

"Oh Sango we're so happy that you're back!" said Kagome, flinging her arms around her. Sango was slightly confused.

"What are you guys talking about? I just put myself in an eternal coma! Why are you all here? Am I dreaming?"

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Sango.

"What are you talking about," said Inuyasha, "you've been in a coma for the past few days! We didn't think that you were ever going to wake up!"

Sango thought back for a minute. Then, something didn't make sense.

"But wait, Miroku was the one who got hit with Kikyo's arrow; I only got a small bruise from the tip."

Shippo shook his head.

"It's true that Miroku may have gotten hit, but all the power was in the tip, which hit you."

'So then….everything that has happened in the last few days….is a lie?' she thought.

Miroku saw Sango's new sad expression.

"Everyone, do you think I could please speak to Sango alone?"

They all nodded their heads and left.

It was quiet in the hut for a while, until Miroku opened up the conversation.

"What did you dream about Sango?"

She froze, and then looked at him.

"I dreamt that you were the one who died." As she said this, the feeling of his death came back and she began to cry. He got on the bed and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well be happy that it was just a dream! I'm right here aren't I?" He wiped the tears from her eyes.

Sango leaned on his chest. His heart was pounding like crazy. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What did I miss while I was asleep?"

Miroku thought for a minute, then replied

"I don't know."

Sango gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean you don't know? You were there weren't you?"

He shook his head.

"I've been here at you're side since they brought you here."

She got off his chest and looked at him.

"Haven't you eaten?"

He shook his head again.

"You have gone to the bathroom right?"

"Yes, but only at night after everyone was asleep. That actually reminds me of a story I'll have to tell you later."

"Why later?"

He laughed.

"I guess now is as good as any time. On the second night that you were out, I was going into the forest to….you know… ahem, and I saw Inuyasha leaning over Kagome about to kiss her! Just before he got to his destination, she woke up and sat him to the pits of hell!"

They both began to laugh hysterically.

"I'm glad that we are all still here."

Miroku nodded.

"Sango, in your dream, did you hear me at any time?"

Sango nodded.

"Yeah, you kept coming back in my dreams and telling me to wake up."

Miroku smiled.

"So you did hear me!"

"What?"

"I had been talking to you while you were sleeping, hoping that if you heard my voice, you would wake up."

She smiled back at him.

"Thank you Miroku. I really am happy that you care about me so much."

She leaned up and kissed him.

He was rather surprised at first, though he quickly accepted. He began to push his tongue against her bottom lip, begging for a chance to come in, which she happily welcomed. When they pulled apart, Sango thought for a minute, lay down, and closed her eyes. Miroku gave her a very strange look.

"What are you doing?"

She opened one eye.

"I'm going back to my dream world. The other Miroku was a better kisser."

He laughed

"Then let's try again so I can prove you wrong!"

He lay down next to her.

"Miroku, I love you." She said.

"I love you too." And then he pulled her into another kiss, with which he did prove Sango wrong.

**So, how was that people? I hope you liked ma story, and hope you'll come again! **

**Quotes from: Vandread**

"**YOU'RE MAKING ME LOOK OLD!"-Jura**

"**SHUT UP!"-Hibiki**

"**Wow! A real alien!"-Dita**

**Ja ne! **


End file.
